


Timeless

by Baccatapages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMFBalthazar, BAMFGabriel, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Dean, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly Spoilt Sam, Time Travel ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: Dean is out of his time. He's still got chubby cheeks, messy hair and puppy fat on his belly. He should be the same age as Gabe and Balthy, right? HE wasn't in the ditch for that long. But he was pulled out by Gabe and Balthy's younger brother that Dean didn't even know they HAD because of his curiosity.After racing his friends, Balthazar and Gabriel home, Dean falls down the hill into the deep ditch. While there, it's a lot like Hell. Well, his experience of Hell. But the extent of Dean's experience of Hell is very limited. As time progresses, Dean struggles to cope watching his two best friends watch him with pity. Can innocent friendship and support come in the form of scruffy hair and blue eyes, or does that only happen in Dean's story books?





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Supernatural, except for some OC's.
> 
> I'm very certain I saw this in a movie somewhere, but I cannot remember for the life of me. If this rings a bell, could you put me out of my misery and tell me?  
> Comments are appreciated.

Dean had three bestest friends. Balthazar and Gabriel, who were cousins. They couldn't be mistaken for brothers 'cause Balthy was English. His dad and he moved to Lawrence after Balthy's Ma died because of a mean person. Gabe was annoying at the best of times but in a good way. Was that even possible? Anyway, Gabe was the youngest out of his brothers. Gabe had an older brother called Lucifer who was pretty cool. Sometimes they all played monopoly or twister and Lucifer always let them win. Anna was Gabe's baby sister, only about four years old. The same as Sammy. Benny came to Lawrence from New Orleans and didn't have any friends, so Dean became his friend.

Dean was three years old when his Ma told him that he'd be getting a brother or sister. He didn't really want a sibling. According to Balthy and Gabe, younger siblings were whiny and annoying, more so than older siblings. But when his daddy picked him up from Grumpy Uncle Bobby's house and took him home, he got to hold his new baby brother. He wasn't like Anna then. He was smaller, more wrinkly and pink. 

'Dean, this is Sammy. Your brother.' His Ma said, kissing him on the forehead.

He wrinkled his nose and frowned. 'I don't like him.'

'Son, he's your brother. You can play with him once he gets strong enough.' His daddy assured, ruffling his hair. His Ma took Sammy back and cooed and coddled him softly, John beaming at Dean's new replacement. Dean pouted and slipped off the chair. He trudged to his play area which was now littered with baby things.

They didn't have pie anymore. His Ma didn't have time to make it, or she was too tired. And his Daddy didn't know how to cook much except breakfast. Yeah, he could assemble a sandwich. But a pie was way beyond his ability. Dean once asked if they could get a pie from a bakery for his birthday. Balthy and Benny and Gabe were meant to come round and they could all have pie together and play. Instead of a pie, they got him mini cupcakes and put five candles on five cupcakes. 

Dean was slightly disappointed. He was glad he had a spare cupcake to give to his Grumpy Uncle Bobby. 'Daddy? Is Uncle Bobby coming over?'

'I dunno, kiddo.' His daddy said. 'I think he has to work.'

'I just wanted to give the last cupcake to him.' Dean pouted. 

'Oh, but baby we've given it to Sammy.' His Ma said. Dean saw Sammy sitting in his high chair with most of the cupcake smudged on his face or the plastic tray. He couldn't help but start crying from frustration. 'De, that's enough. That's no way to behave.' His Ma chided. 

'Dean, it's just one cupcake. Besides, at this rate Sammy deserves it more than you.' His daddy said harshly. 

'But Uncle Bobby's really sad at the moment and I wanted to cheer him up!' Dean protested between sobs. 

'No, buts dean! Go to your room!' His Ma ordered, raising her voice. 

That shocked him silent. As he walked past Benny, Balthy and Gabe, he heard his Ma tell John to call their parents to pick them up and that Dean's birthday was over. 

'Bye.' They said quietly. 

'Bye.' Dean whispered back, bottom lip trembling.

He became much less playful after that. Well, only at home. He always tried to do his best. At school, he always got full marks. He always helped the teachers carry stuff and held doors open. Dean and his friends were always pretty kind, sharing their stuff and comforting people.

But at parents' evening, his Ma and Daddy weren't too impressed with his progress or anything. They paid attention to Sammy most of the time. His teacher seemed relatively miffed at this but didn't mention it. 

It was because of this that Dean asked Bobby to go to his parents' evenings after his Ma and Daddy did. Bobby promised. And he always kept a promise. When Bobby heard about his brilliant progress, he took Dean out for ice cream without Sammy.

So. Dean was eight. Sammy was four. Balthy was seven, nearly eight. Gabe was eight, nearly nine. Benny had just turned nine. They often walked through the fields to prevent Dean going home. They all noticed that his Ma and Daddy preferred Sammy to Dean.

On a relatively cold March evening, they were racing each other home through the fields. The sun had practically set, making it hard for Dean to see where he was going. He darted between the long grass, confident he was going to win. What Dean didn't count on was a stick tripping him over.

He tumbled through the grass downhill all the way into a muddy ditch that was really deep. Well, actually, only two meters, but Dean was only 1m 29 cm. Deep for him. He felt the dark mud pull him down as Dean kicked against it. He cried out for Benny, for Balthy, hell, even Gabe. But none of them came. Some part of him didn't expect his parents to come.

 

All he saw was darkness for a really really long time. Dean felt cold most of the time. Then he saw a light. It was a small orb of light. It fluttered around, daring for him to chase it. Finally, some entertainment. HE chased it as it wove back and forth between the pillars of darkness. Dean pounced and managed to grasp the orb in his hands. He yelped when he felt it tugging him upwards, wind whipping his hair. 

Dean crawled out of the ditch, heaving and coughing up mud. In his hands was a rope that he held onto for dear life. He couldn't help it. HE was muddy, cold, hungry and tired. Dean started crying. His sobs stopped when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

'Are you ok?' A boy around his age asked. He had dark ruffled hair and bright blue eyes that blinked curiously with concern.

'I want to go home.' Dean whimpered.  

'I'll get you to my house and then my brothers can help you from there.' The boy nodded and helped Dean up and provided support when Dean felt his knees buckle. 'I'm Castiel.'

'I'm Dean.' 

Castiel stopped. 'I knew it!' He said excitedly. 'But i'm slightly confused.' Castiel shrugged and they kept walking. 

'How did you know where to find me?' Dean asked as Castiel pushed a gate open and they passed through. 

'I wanted to see if my theories were true.' Castiel beamed. 'And they are.' 

'I don't recognise this street.' Dean mumbled. 

'It's relatively new.' Castiel shrugged. They wove through the houses and shops in the darkness. Only the moon and stars were sparkling and even then, they were hidden by the clouds.

'Hey, my friends live here.' Dean perked up slightly as Castiel pushed the door to Balthy and Gabe and Luci's house open.

'Gabe? Balthy? Luci?' Castiel shouted, turning on the light. 'Just sit there.' He gestured to a seat by the breakfast bar. 'I'll go wake my brothers up.' Before Dean could even comprehend what Castiel had said, he had flown up the stairs.

 

Gabriel rolled over in his bed, half awake and bleary eyed. HE yelped when he saw his baby brother's blue eyes right next to his. 'Cassie! Don't do that!'

'I need help.' Castiel said. That got Gabriel up. Cassie almost never asked for help, determined he could do it by himself. Much like his old friend, Dean. 

Cassie dragged him down the stairs, Gabriel attempting not to fall down multiple times. 'Cassie, slow down! What is wrong?' 

He looked to where Cassie was pointing at the breakfast bar. There sat Dean. Muddy and shivering, but very much alive, and very much eight years old. HE felt something lodge in his throat. 'Dean? Is that you?'

'Gabe?' Dean squinted, rubbing mud out of his eyes. 'You're taller.'

He chuckled dryly. 'Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can get your parents.' Gabriel picked Dean up and rested him on his hip, Cassie following behind. By the time they got to the bathroom, Dean had fallen asleep.

 

Dean woke up on a soft bed next to Castiel who was curled up, watching Dean like a cat.  'You've not been asleep for very long, if you're wondering.' Castiel said, stretching out. 

'Where's Gabe and Balthy?' Dean asked, rubbing his eyes. 

'Gone to get your parents.' Castiel whispered. 'But we're not supposed to be up. Gabe says you need your sleep, and I have school in the morning.'

'What year is it?' Dean asked. He was born in 1979.

'2003.' Castiel said. 'When were you born?' 

'1979.'

'So that would make you... The same age as Gabe and Balthy.' Castiel said. '24.'

'You're really smart.' Dean mumbled and Castiel blushed. 'I couldn't do that in my head.'

'There's pictures of you in the photo albums Gabe and Balthy never let anyone see. You were their bestest friend.' Castiel said. 'Gabe said that when our Ma gave birth to me, she was too old but was the kind of person that'd never give up a baby.'

'I think my Ma'd do the same.' Dean nodded.

'There were com-comp-compications I think.' Castiel said.

'Do you mean complications?' Dean suggested. He didn't know what the word meant.

'Yeah! So... uh, my Ma and everyone else thought I wasn't going to live. And Luci told me that he was really glad 'cause he couldn't lose another brother.' Castiel scooted up closer. 'It's ok if your blood family don' like you. You have us. You've always had us.'  


End file.
